


The letter

by Kennedy_kendwood



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, The Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennedy_kendwood/pseuds/Kennedy_kendwood
Summary: Rian doesn't know how you express his feelings towards Deet, so he writes a letter.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had published this story a while ago in Spanish but apparently there are not many Spanish-speaking readers so I decided to publish it in English, excuse me if there are faults, it costs me a little English, thanks for your readings, I appreciate them a lot! :)

"Because it is easier to hold a sword than to speak and tell him what I feel "

Thoughtful he is sitting next to his Gurjin friend, his friend knows what he feels but does not force him to speak, he will tell him things over time.

"I-I'm so confused, I'm betraying her not only to her too to Deet"

Gurjin sees him in the eyes "you speak Mira."  
He sadly agrees "I'm betraying her, she is still in my mind and in my heart but I can't stop thinking about Deet, I know I'm wrong, she is so sweet and I can't do this to her, I can't stop thinking about Mira's eyes but in a flash of light I see those of Deet "

Gurjin feels a knot in his stomach when he listens to his friend talk about look "calm friend, she would not like to see you like this, she would want your happiness, do not let feelings win you, she will always have a place in your heart as well as what will have Deet "

Laughing upon hearing those words he let out a sigh, despite all his friend was right, she would want this for him, just as he would want her happiness if he wasn't there.

"Well and if you're right, but I still don't know how to tell her what I feel and if she doesn't feel the same."

"Well you don't lose anything with trying, well if you lose a lot but _ ah! You know what I mean" sometimes your friend lost the seriousness of the moment very quickly, but that's how Gurjin is.

"What a great help gurjin" I speak between my teeth.

"You're welcome," he replies and gives her a big hug. "Come on. Cheer up. You'll lose a lot if you don't try, you'll never know if she feels the same about you."

"If you don't want to say it in person, write her a letter you will be more direct and if she rejects you it will be less embarrassing than in person"

And I say it again "that great help Gurjin".

"You're welcome, that's what friends are for."

"I think I'll go rest, tomorrow I'll see what I do"

"Rest Gurjin"

"Rest Rian."

And so our brave laugh went home, thinking how to tell him what he feels, at least his friend comforted his distressed heart and gave him an idea.

"I hope this works, my dear Deet".


	2. I love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deet reads the letter and goes in search of his beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope constructive comments :) I accept ideas too.

Deet entered his room and saw an object on the table in the center of the room, folded in half, extended it and began to read.

"I think this is very strange but I didn't know how to tell you, I've been thinking about everything we've lived together, adventures, smiles to fears ...

That day that I met you, you moved me since you were the only one who was not afraid of me and believed me without showing you if what I was saying was true.  
In the campfire when I got lost in your eyes I felt peace, something grew inside me, I could not look away, you are simply beautiful, your kindness, your innocence and your way of seeing the world is simply wonderful, you have shown me that despite That the world is corrupted that there is only darkness, there is hope and that no matter what happens while I am with you there will be nothing that can separate me from you because you, my gentle Deet, are the only one to turn this silly gelfling on its head, and I would die if something will happen to you because I ...

I love you Deet.

It is not the right way to tell you but I am a coward to reject me, do not respond to this letter only come to the clearing under the creek at midnight if you feel the same about me.

With love this silly gelfling.  
Rian. "

Deet was in shock the truth he never thought about finding this letter and unless it was from Rian, he never thought he felt the same as her.

Happily he grabbed the letter against his chest and a big smile gripped her.  
There was no time to lose and it was almost midnight, he has to go to meet his beloved.

"Where are you going so fast, Deet?" Asked her friend Brea as she entered the room.

"I have to go with my beloved" Deet shouted before closing the door of the small cabin.

"Your beloved ..." Well I think he has to explain a lot of things to me when he comes back, he said with a smile on his face.  
......

Deet ran as fast as she could, there really was a lot of time but she wanted to get to the clearing as quickly as possible.

I dazzle a small fire and a person sitting on a rock near the fire, held his breath and approached the person who knew perfectly who he was.

Rian was mired in his thoughts when he heard steps approaching he knew perfectly who he was but is not prepared or is he? One part of him was happy that he came but another wanted to disappear.

When he heard the steps closer he got up from where he was sitting and took a deep breath, whatever was going to happen was prepared.  
He turned and met the sweetest look of all Thra.  
The words were not necessary he approached her in an act of bravery that he does not know where he came from, and planted a kiss on his lips, it was so sweet, so delicate, for all Thra wanted to be like this forever, his grip on her waist intensified and deepened her kiss more, when they both lacked the air they separated little by little.

She looked at him with a lot of love and he to her, his doubts faded instead he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"I think you forgot this in my cabin," Deet said, extending the letter.

"I'm sorry Deet for not telling you in person but I was very afraid and very doubtful, Gurjin half-thought about writing you a letter and it was the only thing that-"  
Deet gave him another shorter kiss on the lips, interrupting what Rian was saying.

"Shh doesn't matter Rían, it doesn't matter if you had thrown a rock at my head that said you loved me, I would have accepted it and I think it's very nice what you said in your letter."

"I love you Deet, I want to spend millions of trigons with you and despite these dark times I will be there to protect you and fight for a better future for you, for us and for our friends."

"I love you too Rían and I would follow you to the end, you are a gelfling to admire so I fell in love with you for protecting everyone regardless of anything, you are my brave Rían."

"And you my gentle Deet."

"I love you Rían"  
"And I to you Deet."

And so the two afflicted hearts became one, no matter if everything is upside down and seems lost while love is present in two pure souls will overcome any obstacle.

End


End file.
